


love situation

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 平行世界AUan ode预告照排列组合的四个故事
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	love situation

一切都是从我爱你开始

所以结局永远殊途同归

Begin

今天和尹净汉在同一个棚拍摄是崔胜澈没想到的。

两人在粉丝眼里似乎总是站在水火不容的对立面。虽说都有着漂亮脸蛋，但一个线条柔和，一个有着混血相貌，一个走着纤细慵懒美少年的路线，一个健身房举铁可以被称为肌肉美男。明明人设不同杂志资源也不同，大抵只有同期出道这一共同点才让两人总是被放在一起比较。

“我也不想的啊。”崔胜澈跟经纪人抱怨：“都说了我跟尹净汉……”

长长的眼睫毛跟着他说话的节奏一抖一抖，正给他化妆的cody忍不住打了他一下让他安分点：“净汉刚刚可是很快就结束了，人家才不会像你这么孩子气。”

崔胜澈不服气地闭上眼睛，假装睡觉去了。

尹净汉挺适合蓝色。

崔胜澈握着一杯咖啡在一边待机，虽然网传他俩不和，但尹净汉的杂志他都是要买来看的。对方之前的硬照从来没有过蓝色系的搭配，崔胜澈觉得蛮新奇，第一次看尹净汉穿这样的衣服，配上水纹背景倒真像是什么海里来的人鱼公主。

没错，就是人鱼公主。崔胜澈凑到显示屏前去看样片，看到对方侧躺的姿势，哼了一声。

摄影工作室的助理小心翼翼地看了他一眼，崔胜澈也看回去，两人对视的这几秒之间崔胜澈就知道自己和尹净汉的不和传闻又要再添上浓墨重彩的一笔。

等到自己上场的时候，崔胜澈又有些不满了。

先前拍摄已经结束的几个人都是清凉的夏日装扮，偏偏自己是一件白色的长袖针织衫。他有些热，又觉得只有自己微妙地偏离了主题，折腾了一会儿衣服袖子，竟然还被摄影师提醒还是放下来比较好。

崔胜澈瘪了瘪嘴，袖口被他拽得有些变形，连换了几个姿势都不满意，最后只能悻悻地将手肘架在膝盖上，幸好那边喊了ok，他才松了口气。

等确认完今天的任务已经全部完成，崔胜澈终于卸下了压在身上一整天的包袱。他先一步上了保姆车，又发现手机好像落在了休息室，经纪人数落了他一句不省心，只能回头去找。

崔胜澈没了手机无事可做，干脆坐在那闭目养神，他听见车门被拉开的声音，以为是经纪人回来了，刚想喊哥，睁开眼看见来人是谁之后话便在嘴里转了个弯。

“我以为你已经走了？”

尹净汉像在自己的车上一样窝在崔胜澈旁边的座位上，一副没睡醒的样子。

“我在车里等你来着，看你出来了我就让哥回去了。”

“所以是来蹭车吗，尹净汉xi。”

“我是光明正大地让珉赫哥送我回去。”

“得了吧。”崔胜澈这下是真的笑出声：“等会儿偷偷摸摸在巷口下车的会是谁啊。”

“反正今天不是我。”

崔胜澈一听才反应过来，尹净汉憋着笑，崔胜澈习惯性地伸手去卡对方脖子，没用什么力气，尹净汉也不躲，任由他将自己晃来晃去。

经纪人拉开车门的一瞬间就看到了一副这样的场景。他目不斜视地将崔胜澈的手机递过去，默默关上车门又绕回驾驶席。

“你再来蹭车小心珉赫哥把你丢在半路上。”崔胜澈并没有什么威力地威胁道。

尹净汉下一秒就趴在驾驶座的椅背上准备冲经纪人撒娇，崔胜澈一把把他拎回来。

经纪人见怪不怪，也懒得搭理这两个祖宗，就让他们自己闹去。

“让我睡会儿。”

“你今天都不紧张的吗？”

“为什么要紧张？”尹净汉终于舍得掀起眼皮看他。

“我们可是出道之后第一次一起工作哎。”

“所以？”

“你穿蓝色好看，以后也要多穿。”

尹净汉不太懂话题怎么就扯到这里，但也点了点头，然后又想起了什么。

“今天的不和进度完成了吗？”

“当然。”崔胜澈得意地说：“但你就这么大摇大摆地上了我的车，被人看到了怎么解释啊。”

“就说我找你约架来了。”

崔胜澈被他逗笑了，怎么看尹净汉都像是被打的那个。

“还不如买通几个人说我们在车里大打出手了。”

“既然如此……那就制造一点打架的痕迹好了。”

说着他咬破了他的嘴唇。

The Poet with Hope

尹净汉上完最后一节公共课之后快步朝办公室走去，进门时才刚过六点，隔壁的桌子却已经空了。

自己的椅背上依然搭着崔胜澈的外套，他还没来得及还给对方。

尹净汉上课前崔胜澈还没回办公室，他本来打算趁着下班把衣服还给对方，顺便告诉他隔壁组的李知勋约新入职的同期们一起吃饭，不过现在看来崔胜澈已经先走一步。

尹净汉不太能找到和崔胜澈开口的话头，只是不咸不淡地每天见面时道句早上好，于是慢慢地也失去了搭话的勇气，最后干脆放任自流。非要算起来，两人尽管同桌共事了一个多月，对话的次数竟然用两只手就能数得过来。

不过崔胜澈倒是很照顾自己。尹净汉一边收拾东西一边想。

中文系常年冷气充足，就算是入了秋空调也像不要钱似的开着，刚来报道时年长的老师给他们提醒，系里几个年轻女老师也都在办公室备了披肩或是薄外套预防感冒。

可男的准备这些多少觉得有些矫情，尹净汉一直以来自我感觉体质良好，但也没逃过昨天午睡醒来后打了个震天响的喷嚏。当时崔胜澈正在敲键盘的手顿了顿，看了他一眼，他不好意思地转过头避开了对方的视线。

等到今天中午，尹净汉趴在桌上睡过去之前，他迷迷糊糊觉着有什么温暖的东西盖在了自己身上。他抬起头想看个究竟，却听见旁边的崔胜澈说了句睡吧。

他心下了然，几秒钟前睡意明明已经侵占了大脑，这会儿神志却清明地不得了。他几乎可以确定崔胜澈早上来的时候只穿了一件长袖衬衣，对方也并没有在办公室留备用衣物的习惯。

他把头埋在胳膊里，心跳却如同擂鼓。

周五总是要放纵一点。权顺荣这么对尹净汉说。

晚饭之后一群人各自续摊，尹净汉便跟着平日里处得来的几个朋友来了酒吧。

几个人窝在卡座里，外面的音乐吵得要命，尹净汉揉了揉耳朵，伸手去够桌上的酒杯。

李知勋拦了他一下，说喝得够多了不然明天会头疼。尹净汉点点头又重新缩进了座位里，目光毫无焦点地停留在台上。

那个乐队的主唱挺会唱歌的。他想。刚刚好像还唱了挺长一段rap。尹净汉不太懂这些，只是觉得那人看起来厉害得很。可他现在只觉得头疼，再好听的音乐也入不了耳。

台上的追光打过去，正好笼罩在那个站在最中心的人身上，尹净汉这才看清对方有一头惹眼的银发。

可是那人长得又有点像崔胜澈。

尹净汉眯着眼睛觉得自己有点醉了，他伸手去摇旁边的李知勋，对方没理他，他抿着嘴起身就想往舞台那边走。权顺荣拉了他一把，问他要去哪，他摆了摆手，权顺荣只当他喝醉了要去解手，收起伸长的腿方便他出去。

等尹净汉慢悠悠晃到舞台附近，台上热唱的乐队已经换了一个，那个他想找的人也已经不在了。他拍了拍脸，试图让自己清醒点。

反正也不会是崔胜澈。他嘟囔着转了个方向。

胜澈哥。他听见全圆佑叫他。

崔胜澈停下正在往包里装东西的手，想着明天就是周末，便接受了对方去喝一杯的提议。

都是老朋友了，酒吧老板给他们专门留了个相对清净点的卡座，就是远了点，正对着舞台在场子的另一头。

崔胜澈下意识想去撸一把自已的头发，却被金珉奎叽叽喳喳地拍掉了手。他这才想起来今天喷了银色的一次性染发喷雾，抬起的手有点尴尬地摸过鼻梁。

绕过舞池的时候，金珉奎有点跃跃欲试的样子，崔胜澈笑着拍了拍他，看着对方消失在人群中的背影，刚转过身就发现有个人撞了过来，然后摔进了他的怀里。

那人像是没了骨头似的，瘫软在他臂弯里。像是经历了一番搏斗之后，崔胜澈终于把对方扶了起来，却看见一张熟悉的脸。

是尹净汉。

他瞧着那人脸上的红晕，觉得比平常看起来生动了一万分。对方在他怀里也不安分，两人对上视线之后竟然还用食指去戳他脸上的笑窝。

“你刚才跑到哪里去了……”那人噘着嘴巴，一边戳他一边说话：“长得真的好像崔胜澈哦……”

尹净汉嘴里念叨着，崔胜澈没听清，低头凑近了一些想要听清他在说什么。

这下尹净汉像是确认了什么崔胜澈不知道的事实，用一种无比快乐的语气冲他耳朵嚷嚷。

“是胜澈没错吧！”

崔胜澈第一次听对方这么叫他的名字，不是平日里有些礼貌生疏的“崔老师”，而是“胜澈”。

他心里动了动，将对方搂进怀里，加深了这个暧昧的拥抱。

“是我。”他在他耳边说：“所以认出来之后，你想做什么呢？”

他看见怀里的人抬起头对他笑了起来，明明眼里还是喝醉酒之后的迷茫，却又有些按捺不住的期待。

像一只逞强的兔子。崔胜澈想。但很可爱。

“为了帮你保守秘密。”尹净汉好像在思索，语速也比平时慢了许多：“你要答应我一个条件……”

他还没来得及说后面的话，崔胜澈就印上来了一个吻。

是甜的。

这也许是今晚最大的收获。

Truth

明天就是婚礼了，崔胜澈还没想好怎么跟他妈交代他的结婚对象换了个性别。

前新娘是崔胜澈发小，一场恋爱谈得轰轰烈烈分分合合，当然人家的恋爱对象并不是他。当初明明已经谈婚论嫁，那自由主义者却突然怕被婚姻束缚住，婚礼前一天给跑了。发小嫌丢人，两个月后拉着崔胜澈下水，他也无所谓，早些年跟家里出柜之后他妈巴不得他重回正轨，两个倒霉人凑合着过了也不是不可以。

没想到老人家热心操办，那落跑新郎竟然又在婚礼前两天杀回来抢婚。崔胜澈接到发小电话，也不能凶跟自己亲妹妹没什么区别的小姑娘，只能大骂男方不是东西，给他留下一堆烂摊子。

总而言之宾客请好了酒席也订了，眼下是不得不举行婚礼的危急情况。崔胜澈拉着李知勋诉苦，对方正在划手机，片刻之后把屏幕举到崔胜澈眼前。崔胜澈看着上面租男友的广告灵机一动，赞许地拍拍李知勋的肩膀，对他说租个新郎好像也可以。

由于时间紧迫，崔胜澈和那个名叫尹净汉的代理新郎只通过一次电话就迎来了实战。

两人约好了一早在礼堂直接碰面，崔胜澈先到了，有点紧张地在休息室抖腿。

他前一晚看了资料上的照片，那人长得没什么问题，个人信息也足够优秀，但这反而让他费解对方为什么要干这种投机取巧的差事赚钱。

他正在胡思乱想，门被推开了。

他转过头去看，有点被吓到，一时只能张着嘴巴说不出话。

对方直接穿着礼服就来了，头发也打理过，脸则是比照片还要好看的相貌。

崔胜澈慢了一拍站起来，对方走过来先开口跟他打招呼，又指了指自己身上的衣服，说是昨天问到崔胜澈的礼服牌子之后自己专程去搭了一套。

崔胜澈咂咂嘴，那种后怕的感觉又来了，这人别不是个职业骗子，怎么连这种事都能做得如此到位。可他的脸又让人讨厌不起来，崔胜澈想如果是在正常情况下见到尹净汉，他恐怕早就一见钟情了。

两人准备走遍流程，婚礼负责人也不问新娘怎么就变成了新郎，只是饶有兴致地盯着他俩看。

崔胜澈被看得有些不自然，他晃了晃脑袋，尹净汉倒是挺大方，一直是一副笑眯眯的样子。

原本新娘上场和交接仪式这么看来是绝对不需要了，负责人笑着打趣他，尹净汉也凑过来说你妈不会在婚礼上打我吧。崔胜澈脸都红了，嘟囔了一句要是知道你是假的才会来打你。

那就变成真的呀。尹净汉笑着说。

崔胜澈震惊地看过去，几乎不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。但尹净汉也只是弯了弯嘴角，没再开口说话。

等到进行到后半段，崔胜澈本来想快点跳过那些步骤，尹净汉却说毕竟是第一次，没经验还是要练习一下才能保证正式的时候不出错。

崔胜澈琢磨了一下，这话似乎有哪里不对，但当下也没反应过来，只得陪着尹净汉串词。

“请问崔胜澈先生，从今天开始，你是否愿意以婚姻的形式，与对面的尹净汉先生，结为一生一世合法的伴侣，无论健康疾病，贫穷富有，成功失败，快乐与忧愁，你能否做到和他一起相亲相爱，不离不弃，一起创造属于你们自己的幸福婚姻生活，告诉大家，你愿意吗？”

崔胜澈有些发愣，这感觉过于奇妙，直到被旁边的尹净汉掐了一把才反应过来。

“……我愿意。”

“请问尹净汉先生，从今天开始，你是否愿意以婚姻的形式，与对面的崔胜澈先生，结为一生一世合法的伴侣，无论健康疾病，贫穷富有，成功失败，快乐与忧愁，你能否做到和他一起患难与共，始终追随他的脚步，创造属于你们幸福美好的婚姻生活，告诉大家，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

“现在请两位面对而立，交换新婚信物留下感情永恒。”

崔胜澈摸了摸口袋，他今天没把戒指带出来，正准备跟尹净汉解释一下先进行下一个环节，就看见对方从西服暗兜里掏出一个小盒子，狡黠地冲他笑了起来。

崔胜澈觉得自己好像不知不觉走进了圈套，可是看着尹净汉他竟然又生不起来气。

他顺从地让尹净汉给自己戴上戒指，又接过另一枚套在对方的无名指上。

“现在，新郎，就请您带着所有的热情，去深深地拥吻你心中的太阳吧！”

崔胜澈和尹净汉对视了，他想自己大概能猜到接下来会发生什么了。

如同他预料的一般，尹净汉向前跨了一步，凑近他。

在嘴唇相碰之际，他听见尹净汉对他说。

“不光是明天，以后也请多多指教了。崔胜澈先生。”

Real

在某个台风肆虐的夜晚过后，崔胜澈丢了一件外套。

那天他留在公司加班，后半夜想着干脆就在休息室凑合一晚上，全然忘记自家阳台上还挂着前一天洗干净晾着的衣服。等到第二天回家，他朝楼上看过去，目测衣架上的残留数量看起来并不是太惨。他在楼下转了一圈，收走了花坛上躺着的两件衬衫，又在进门前看到不知道哪位好心人在门把上套了个袋子，里面塞着一件他的T恤。

清点过幸存衣物之后，崔胜澈发现自己丢了一件他还挺喜欢的外套。按照衣服的重量来说不至于被吹得很远，甚至在他贴了寻衣启事之后也无人问津。他自暴自弃地想搞不好是被吹到楼下，被谁捡走之后恶意侵占。

崔胜澈实在是觉得痛心疾首，毕竟那衣服还挺贵的。

一周过去了，就在崔胜澈快要忘记这件事情的时候，那件衣服竟然又出现在了他的视线里。

他在电梯口看见隔壁邻居穿着一件一模一样的外套。

崔胜澈跟他的邻居不太熟，只知道那人名字叫尹净汉，按作息时间来看似乎是夜间动物，反正白天没怎么见到过人影倒是加班回家之后在深夜经常碰见要出门的对方。

但是尹净汉穿着那件外套实在是太奇怪了。崔胜澈的视线忍不住一直跟着对方。就算衣服本身就是加大款，尹净汉也不至于会买这么大件的衣服吧。

他目送着尹净汉出了公寓楼，咬牙切齿地断定尹净汉就是捡了自己衣服还据为己有的无良人士。

连续观察几天之后，崔胜澈甚至摸清了尹净汉出门的规律。在一次朋友聚会时甚至还歪打正着地发现了对方工作的酒吧。

那家伙是个调酒师。崔胜澈远远地盯着吧台，注视着对方新染的金发。如果不是偷了自己的衣服，他一定会觉得尹净汉很帅，在酒精的作用下会主动去搭讪也说不定。

但尹净汉好像很喜欢那件衣服的样子，总是看他穿着，看久了，崔胜澈竟然也觉得不像刚开始违和感那么强烈，

算了。崔胜澈想。就让这件事情过去吧。

他晃了晃手里的酒杯，将自己的不追究怪罪在尹净汉身上。

对方长了一张实在是对自己胃口的脸。

直到有一天，崔胜澈又在家门口碰上了尹净汉。

对方好像就在门里守着一样，在他拐进楼道的一瞬间就打开门，将他堵了个正着。

崔胜澈受惊似的往后退了一步，问尹净汉有什么事。

尹净汉看着他样子笑了笑，朝他逼近了一步，门咣的一声关住了。

崔胜澈闻着有股酒味，觉得对方好像喝醉了，又往后退了一步。

“你老是盯着我看干什么？”尹净汉问他。

看来是真醉了，崔胜澈想总不能跟这个醉鬼理论。他站在自家门前掏钥匙，好言好语地哄尹净汉回家。

没想到尹净汉倒是不客气，抓着他的肩膀把他推到门边。

“你该不会是……”

崔胜澈看着尹净汉越来越近的脸，有点慌了，竟然和对方同时开口。

“……喜欢我吧？”

“你是不是穿了我的衣服？”

“……你说什么？”

周围的空气仿佛一下子凝结成了冰。

事到如今，崔胜澈想既然说出口了，不如问个清楚。

“就是那件你穿着有点大的……”他在身上比划着：“那件藏蓝色的……”

尹净汉想了半天终于反应过来他指的什么，无语地回答他：“要给你看我的订单记录吗？”

崔胜澈万万没想到事情会是这种展开，看来是错怪对方了。

“我觉得我们只是恰巧各自有一件一模一样的外套？”尹净汉没好气地说。

崔胜澈捂住脸，不忍心再看尹净汉看自己仿佛看傻瓜的表情。

他转过身打开门，不好意思地对尹净汉说：“你还是快点回家吧。”

“可是我的门锁住了哎。”尹净汉在他身后无奈地说：“明天白天才能叫开锁的来，今天晚上能不能……”

“你不去上班吗？”

“哦？”尹净汉扬起一边的眉毛：“看来你知道的挺多啊。”

崔胜澈自知失言，准备强行关门，却被尹净汉挡住了。

“你还没回答我呢。”尹净汉好像又恢复了醉鬼的模样，带着点耍赖的意思趴在门沿上：“你是不是喜欢我啊？”

崔胜澈红着脸不说话，他就一直重复着同一个问题，让他进门都不愿意，好像非要听到那个回答才行。

崔胜澈想是真的没办法和他沟通。

那最有用的应该就是以吻封缄。

fin


End file.
